


Looking to the future

by LycheeRambutan



Series: SNK Fanart [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeRambutan/pseuds/LycheeRambutan





	Looking to the future

 

  
  


 

The wind was blowing strong and they already know it was going to be a windy night, but Hange was too excited to think about so many things that right after dinner she rushed to the wall, with Levi in tow. So now they are overlooking the Titan free plains outside Wall Maria as Commander and Captain, and as comrades. Hange’s eyes swept across the golden tinted plains as the evening sky welcomes dusk. Luckily they had not gotten rid of the old cloaks so they were warm for awhile, still Levi hugged his arms to his chest to maintain body heat inside his cloak. .

 **Hange** : So many land to conquer with new ideas. We pursue our goals side by side - agriculture, architecture, maybe a new training field over there? I have so much to propose to them.

 **Levi** : If I may propose Hange, let me wear the cloak into battle. The cloak keeps me warm, it’s damn cold out here.

 **Hange** : Cloak?  _(Watching Levi side eyed as she adjusted the cold spectacles frame on her dry skinned nose bridge)_

 **Levi** : And you better start wearing lotion on your face to moisturise. Your skin is bruised from the friction of the frames against your dry skin. That’s why you’re not comfortable wearing your specs and keep readjusting them.

 **Hange :**  Ok captain, I thought it was the new hybrid vege we’re growing which made my skin dry. I have been testing them for lunch today.

 **Levi :**  Tchh. Gambling your life on food now? I don’t know about that. But you being out in the wind, it further dries your skin.

 **Hange** : Ok, let’s get back in, it’s getting too windy anyway. Have you any lotion?

 **Levi**  : I’ll fetch some from my room and bring to your office, Commander. You are working there tonight as usual? I’ll bring along my knives to sharpen. I haven’t restocked my kerosene oil this week.

 **Hange** :  _Smiles._


End file.
